Stubborn Tsundere
by celengdebu
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang penuh harga diri. Oh, well, tidak selalu. Setidaknya jika sedang terluka. Sort of AU and OOC. SasuNaru/NaruSasu with several guest.


"Ya Tuhan!"

—reaksi Sakura, dengan mulut menganga dan telunjuknya teracung. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dipukul orang?" Shikamaru yang sedang membaca majalah bersama Lee mengangkat sudut bibirnya miring ke kanan. Nyengir.

Naruto hanya terdiam, namun rona merah yang mulai naik dari pipi ke kepala dan mungkin pucuk rambutnya itu menjelaskan bahwa dia bukan sedang tersipu. Keningnya mengerenyit.

Sasuke menggaruk malas lengan kanannya yang berbalut perban dan bergantung di pundak kiri tanpa eskpresi, hanya alisnya yang terangkat.

"_Tadaima?_" 

* * *

><p>"Aku hanya salah mendarat waktu menggendong anak laki-laki itu turun, dia nekat memanjat pohon karena kucingnya tersangkut di sana, aku tidak menolong, benar kok. Hanya kebetulan lewat sebab ibunya berteriak-teriak minta tolong, tsk. Aku tidak menyangka anak itu berat juga..." Sasuke mengoceh selagi empat kepala di depannya menghela napas. Ah—tidak. Tiga saja. Satu kepala lain tampak lebih sibuk menyembunyikan cengiran di balik majalah. Shikamaru.<p>

"_Mendokuse na~_"

Ketika perutnya berbunyi, Sakura membawakannya semangkuk udon hangat berkuah kental berlapis telur. Insting, Sasuke berniat menyambar sumpit serta mencuri barang sesuap, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa tangan kanannya masih diperban. Menggerung dengan matanya berkilat tak suka, Sasuke terpaksa mengambil sumpit itu dengan tangan kiri, dan berakhir dengan bunyi denting benda jatuh ke meja. Dicobanya lagi kedua kali, memaksa lengannya agar berhasil.

Sasuke mengarahkan sumpit ke mangkuk dan menjumput sehelai udon setelah delapan kali gagal, diiringi kekeh Shikamaru yang melipat kaki di atas kursi dan tatapan penuh dukungan dari Lee. Tepat saat dia hendak menyeruput udon itu dengan mulut terbuka, jarinya selip dan sumpit itupun jatuh dari tangan, bersama sang udon, tentu. Sasuke meniup poninya sendiri, mengacak-acak rambut dengan kesal.

Empat pasang mata memandang sumpit itu dalam diam, lengan Sasuke berniat mengambil ketika perutnya bergerumuh hebat. Naruto menghela napas.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, boleh kubantu?" tawarnya.

Dagu Sasuke berkedut sekilas sebelum mengangguk.

Selagi Naruto menyuapkan udon pada –pemuda –jangkung –yang –selalu –punya –senyum –miring –meski –niatnya –sama –sekali –tak –berniat -tersenyum itu, Lee serta Shikamaru beringsut menghadapi hidangan di atas meja. Lima belas menit menunggu Sasuke berkutat ingin memegang sumpit membuat udon bagian mereka jadi agak dingin, tapi di luar dugaan, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berkomentar apakah udon di mulutnya sedikit asin atau tawar, seperti yang selalu dia keluhkan setiap giliran Sakura memasak. Sasuke makan dengan tenang, terlalu tenang sampai rasanya seram. Lee menyikut Sakura agak curiga, tapi gadis itu balas menginjak kakinya supaya tidak banyak bicara.

Jam makan pagi dua hari kemudian, Sasuke duduk di kursinya dengan air muka masam, tak termasuk poninya yang sengaja dikatupkan menutup separuh mata. Rahangnya digaruk-garuk kesal seperti yakin bahwa sabun yang dipakainya satu jam lalu sudah ditukar Shikamaru.

Dan hari ini dia berkata ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri, meminta Sakura memotong kecil lauk pauknya serta bersikeras menggunakan sendok besar dengan garpu sebagai ganti sumpit yang sudah membuatnya naik darah sejak kemarin lusa. Naruto menyingkir ke samping, membiarkannya mengatur Sakura sampai betul-betul siap untuk makan. Lee memandangi kalau-kalau ada yang perlu dibantu. Shikamaru menopang dagu sambil melengos, berpikir kenapa dia harus ikut berjaga kalau-kalau Sasuke perlu bantuan. Rasanya tak sudi.

Tetapi mengacuhkan Sakura yang menawarkan lengannya sebagai pegangan, Sasuke sama sekali tak berkomentar atau minta ditolong. Bahkan waktu dia tak sengaja menyenggol mangkuk sup hingga mengotori meja, Sasuke menyeka sebisa mungkin memakai lap makan. Shikamaru yang tak tahan, mencoba mengambil lap itu dari genggaman Sasuke, hanya untuk berjengit karena tangannya ditepis.

Sasuke melotot tajam. 

* * *

><p>Hari kelima, suara umpatan keras meluncur dari balik pintu kamar mandi saat Naruto lewat tanpa sengaja, kakinya berangsur memelan meski masih meneruskan langkah menuju dapur, sampai kemudian didengarnya sejumlah bunyi benda jatuh berkelotak membentur lantai. Melangkah mundur, diketuknya pintu itu.<p>

"Apa?" Sasuke menyahut, nyaris berteriak.

"_Teme, _kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto. Tak ada jawaban hingga sekian detik, sementara pemuda itu menebak-nebak apakah Sasuke perlu dibantu atau BUTUH dibantu.

Baru saja dia akan beranjak pergi ketika mendengar gumam lirih.

"Tidak."

Memutar pegangan, pintu pun terbuka memperlihatkan Sasuke yang frustasi di dalam sana, handuk basah dengan alat cukur tergeletak di wastafel. Sikat gigi, wadah plastik, serta tempat sabun tercecer di lantai bersama kotak plester. Naruto membungkuk untuk memungut satu persatu barang kemudian menaruh kembali ke tempat masing-masing, pun membetulkan posisi wadah plastik untuk kumur hingga dia puas dengan letaknya.

Perhatiannya beralih pada Sasuke, yang menggeram dan siap menjawab tanpa ditanya.

"Aku sedang bercukur..."

"Dan...?" delik Naruto.

"...mungkin perlu sedikit bantuan," sergah pemuda itu akhirnya. Membuat Naruto berdecak heran, apa susahnya mengaku dan memanggilnya datang?

Tangan Naruto meraih pinggang Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri. Sasuke sendiri berusaha menggapai pinggiran wastafel dengan lengan kirinya sambil tersenyum mendapati hal kecil yang bisa dia lakukan sendiri. Ada beberapa hal yang tak berguna untuk diributkan dan Naruto tak mau Sasuke mengamuk jika disinggung soal sifatnya yang keras kepala.

Dibasahinya handuk kecil milik Sasuke memakai air hangat lalu mengusap pipi pemuda itu hati-hati, juga dagunya yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus.

Kalau boleh jujur, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini, Uchiha Sasuke adalah satu-satunya diantara mereka yang terlihat santai selesai bertarung atau pulang dari perjalanan jauh, entah karena terbiasa menghadapi terlalu banyak kejaran atau karena dia tak pernah berpikir terlalu rumit, Shikamaru dan Lee pun akan jatuh tersungkur lalu tidur sesukanya namun tidak dengan Sasuke, yang memilih untuk memeriksa apa yang dia bawa pergi dan yang dia bawa kembali.

"Hoi..."

Teguran itu membuat lamunan Naruto buyar, dilihatnya Sasuke memiringkan kepala seperti anjing kecil, menunggu dan menatap Naruto sambil mengerjap.

"Terlalu jauh..." ucapnya tanpa sengaja, sebelum sadar bahwa Sasuke mendengar.

"Kau yang harus mendekat."

Tidak yakin maksud mereka sama, Naruto memalingkan wajah untuk mengambil krim di sisi rak, dan hal terakhir yang dia butuhkan adalah penutup mata untuk menghindari tatapan pemuda itu, Sasuke yang jail dan memanggilnya dengan sapaan menyebalkan jauh lebih menenangkan daripada Sasuke yang menatap lurus kepadanya seperti ini. Maka sambil menarik napas, Naruto membalurkan krim itu di sekitar pipi dan sebagian leher— memastikan tidak ada tempat yang terlewat. Telunjuknya mengangkat dagu Sasuke untuk memudahkan, tidak ada protes apalagi bentakan, meskipun Naruto sedikit kuatir dia akan dilempar menggunakan wadah krim karena memperlakukan kepala pemuda itu seenaknya. Dan pasti sakit.

Diambilnya alat cukur dan mulai bekerja, satu sapuan pelan ke bawah. Dia membilas pisau di dalamnya hingga bersih lalu mengulang, setengah terpana dengan kulit yang berubah memerah tiap pisaunya diangkat, sebab kulitnya sendiri tidak sesensitif itu. Dibilasnya lagi serta menyeka sisa krim cukur di pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Apa selalu semerah ini?" tanyanya penasaran, lebih terdengar seperti monolog. Jarinya pun bersiap di sisi lain saat dagu Sasuke mendadak bergerak.

"Harusnya tidak."

"Jangan bicara," tegur Naruto, "Kecuali ingin pipimu sobek."

Sasuke merengut, napas ikut ditahan selagi Naruto melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Begitu selesai, dia menjauh sekilas dan memeriksa dengan seksama sambil mengangguk-angguk puas. Jari-jarinya mengusap bagian wajah yang kini bersih mulus. Telunjuknya ditaruh perlahan di bawah dagu Sasuke, menggerakkannya sedikit sambil mencoba mengoles lebih banyak krim di leher atas, berharap hasil yang makin profesional.

"Tahu tidak?" Sasuke menyela, "Kau selalu menggigit bibir kalau sedang fokus."

"Apa? Oh baiklah, tidak kulakukan lagi." Naruto menyambar canggung, "Jangan bicara."

Naruto bergerak lebih perlahan, mengarah ke atas. Acuh pada suara-suara yang membujuk di kepalanya, memberitahu Naruto bagaimana menggodanya bentuk rahang Sasuke atau bagaimana mudahnya dia bisa memepet pemuda itu ke dinding, atau...

"Naruto," erang Sasuke, "Leherku pegal, sudah selesai belum?"

"..._gomen,_" jawab Naruto. Cepat-cepat membilas alat cukur serta membasahi handuk sekali lagi, ditepuk-tepuknya leher Sasuke sembari berusaha membersihkan otak dengan mengingat-ingat jurus permainan baru ajaran Konohamaru.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh ke arah cermin untuk memeriksa, kemudian menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan tangan sembari berpaling sekilas. Ujung-ujung poninya mencuat ke berbagai arah dan tak bisa lurus. Naruto menyikutnya mundur, jari teracung.

"Itu perlu dicuci."

Sasuke baru saja ingin bertanya apa yang sebetulnya perlu dicuci; ketika sebaskom air dingin mengguyur kepalanya, membasahi kaus hingga menempel lekat di kulit, menetes-netes seperti hujan dari ujung rambut. Sasuke terkesiap dan spontan melompat ke samping, membentur bahu Naruto.

"**NANI KORE**?" umpatnya sambil melepas kaus dalam sekali gerakan, berjengit kala lengan kanannya tergesek. Masih agak nyeri meski sudah cukup pulih. "Apa yang..."

"Sebentar~" jawab Naruto, berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan kembali dengan sebuah benda berwarna kehijauan. Kening Sasuke mengerenyit menyadari yang dibawa pemuda mungil itu adalah botol shampoo.

"Ini punyamu kan?" tanya Naruto, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Duduk sini," Naruto menepuk pinggiran _bathtub _lalu menuang sejumlah cairan warna hijau ke telapak tangan. Pemuda itu duduk dengan patuh, sekejap kemudian seluruh penjuru kamar mandi pun terisi dengan aroma _musk _serta _mint _segar. Jari-jari Naruto menyusup diantara rambutnya serta menggosok pelan, Sasuke menghela napas lega saat Naruto mulai memijat kulit kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar matanya terpejam, Naruto memijat lebih keras hingga Sasuke nyaris mengerang, merasa luar biasa rileks dengan sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh gerakan jemari Naruto, dan di saat dia berpikir tak ada yang bisa lebih nikmat, jari-jari itu menjalar menuju tengkuknya lalu menekan ke arah pundak, "Nyaman?"

"Hmmm..." Sasuke mendengkur seperti tulangnya dilucuti. Hampir-hampir ingin tiduran di situ.

"Waktunya dibilas, bisa berdiri sebentar dan menunduk?" pinta Naruto.

Meski tak ingin, Sasuke menurut. Tubuhnya beringsut sambil mencondongkan kepala, Naruto membilas rambutnya dengan air hangat, mengusap lembut tumpukan busa shampoo sembari terus mengucurkan air, membiarkan bekas-bekas itu mengalir dan kemudian terbuang keluar, menyisakan Uchiha Sasuke yang bersih dan segar. Menit berikutnya, sebuah handuk besar terlempar menutupi kepalanya saat Naruto beralih mengeringkan rambut.

Sasuke menarik turun handuk itu begitu Naruto berhenti, pemuda berambut pirang itu sibuk mengamati _hair-dryer _Sakura sambil mencari tahu bagaimana cara memakainya. Sasuke menggeser lengannya untuk menekan tombol di sisi kanan dan melengos miring, sedikit tak suka dengan suara yang ditimbulkan. Naruto hanya tertawa sambil mengarahkan hembusan angin hangat ke gundukan lembap di sebelahnya.

Tak lama, suara deru _hair-dryer _itupun berhenti, namun Naruto masih menikmati kegiatannya mengusap-usap rambut Sasuke, rasanya cukup menyenangkan; seperti bagaimana dia tidak pernah bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari anak anjing yang ditemuinya setiap hendak mengantarkan hantaran buatan Iruka-_sensei_ ke rumah Tsunade, misalnya. Bulunya halus dan enak dipegang. Lucu sekali.

Sasuke membuka mata dengan mengantuk, namun sorotnya tetap jumawa.

"Sepertinya aku akan butuh bantuan lagi," dia bergumam, "...untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

"Tentu saja~" Naruto meringis, bola matanya berpendar menatap pundak Sasuke, pada garis leher serta tulang bahunya yang bagus, betapa kulit putih itu sangat cocok dengan rambutnya yang hitam dan lebat, kemudian beralih pada dadanya yang bidang, dengan sedikit tetes air yang masih melekat tak terseka. Naruto mengibas buru-buru, tidak, tidak boleh.

Namun Sasuke hanya nyengir dan balas merunduk, sekilas menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto sembari berbisik, "Terima kasih..." –nyaris tak terdengar. Sebelum melangkah keluar dengan handuk membalut pinggangnya, meninggalkan Naruto mematung di tepi kamar mandi.

"..._baka teme._"

Dan Naruto pun tersenyum sendiri. 

* * *

><p>_fin <p>

* * *

><p>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto <p>


End file.
